EPIC One-Shots!
by Lizard Master
Summary: A series of one shots about life in Gravity Falls, and weirder things that happen! You like WenDip? CanDip? Dipcifica? This is the place? Do you have sexual fetishes? We got some as well! Non-sexual fetishes? We have those, too!
1. Chapter 1

(Gravity Falls AU. After Sock Opera, The season 1 finale, and Blendin's game. Robbie acquired an evil elixir from Bill. Using it, he turned himself into an immense, lizard-like creature killing many folks in the town, unfortunately, Dipper was amongst them. The entire Pines Family and town was sent into despair. Not only from losing many loved ones, but their potential savior as well. One person though, was NOT one to let this slide. She was able to find a cure for this in Dipper's Journal, using a backlight. Her name: Wendy Corduroy. We join her as she drives to the Gravity Falls cemetery, two days after the attack, as the cure took that long to make, with the cure and tools to recover what was left of her most important friend.)

Wendy- I am probably breaking so many laws right now. But it doesn't matter. Mabel is threatening to take her own life, and I know WHO she needs to stop that.  
*Wendy finishes Digging up Dipper's grave and grabs the cure*  
Wendy- let's hope this works...  
*Wendy opens Dipper's mouth and pours the entire vial down his body's throat*  
*Dipper's body begins to change to a natural color, then starts to reach natural body temperature. His chest starts moving, breathing slowly. His eyes then open weakly*  
Dipper- W... Wen... Wendy...?

(Wendy gets happy tears and smiles at her revived Dipper)

Wendy(Whisper): Dipper…..I…I'm so glad you're back.^^  
Dipper: Ugh…*Groan*…Where…..are we Wendy?

Wendy- the Cemetary...  
Dipper- why're... we here...?  
Wendy- you died, but your journal had a cure. But we gotta get going. Mabel's been making threats on taking her own life. I need you to stop her!  
Dipper- alright... but... I can't walk...  
Wendy- It's OK, I'll carry you.

(She gently puts Dipper in the Car, as they drive to the shack. At the Shack, things are just gloomy and sad. Grunkle Stan has closed the place down for a while, Soos can't bring himself to fix stuff, and Mabel, well…..she's a WRECK. Not even the combined consolation of Waddles, Candy, Grenda, OR Pacifica can even make her SLIGHTLY happy. They're all sad as well)

Stan(Glum monotone): Soos There's your pickup truck. Wendy returned it.

Soos(Sadly): Should I be glad or something? I can't even SHOWER or stuff. I'm not seeing a point to going on without the coolest dude around. NO good can come out of these events.

Wendy- you ready?  
Dipper- Ready as I'll ever be...  
*Wendy lifts Dipper out and carries him in*  
*Needing both arms to hold Dipper, she kicks the door to knock on it*  
Stan- ugh... why?  
*Stan opens the door and his jaw drops*  
Wendy- uh... surprise?  
Stan- Wendy... Dipper... how? what? huh?  
Wendy- long story Mr. Pines...  
Soos- Mr. Pines... who is... DIPPER!  
*Soos runs forward, accidentaly knocking Stan over and pulls Dipper out of Wendy's arms, hugging him tightly!*  
Soos- so glad your back dude!  
Dipper- Soos! Cant.. breathe!  
Wendy- Soos! I just brought him back! Don't kill him all over again!  
Soos- huh? Oh yeah...  
*Soos sets Dipper down, Dipper standing unsteadily*  
Wendy- he's still pretty weak.  
Stan- I'll put him on the couch. *Lifts Dipper up and carries him into the living room* Soos, you go get Mabel, she needs to know about this.  
Soos- on it!

~upstairs...~  
Mabel- girls... I... I... I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!  
Candy- Mabel, you must stop saying this.  
Grenda- your brother would want you to move on.  
Mabel- How do YOU know?! You don't know him like I did! Dipper and I came into the world together, and we should've LEFT this world together!  
*Mabel stands up and grabs a pillow*  
Mabel- Pacifica, push this into my face until I stop moving.  
Pacifica- Mabel... I... I can't do THAT! The Northwest Family Name has enough hidden evil deeds!  
Mabel- if you loved my brother, then you'll want me to be with him!  
*The door to the room flies open*  
Soos- Hambone... you need to get downstairs...

Mabel: DON'T COME IN HERE UNLESS YOU HAVE A GUN! I NEED DIPPER HERE!  
Soos: Wish granted!

(Soos tackles Mabel, and with Candy and Grenda helping, are barely able to wrestle her downstairs. Dipper just drank nearly an entire gallon of water)

Wendy: Thirsty?^^  
Dipper: Well, going without water like I just did, really does the job.^^

(The group hears Mabel screaming)

Stan- uh-oh... seems like Mabel's pretty hard to wrangle.  
Wendy- they might not be able to get her down here in time. Dipper...  
Dipper- I think I can make it  
*Wendy helps Dipper off the couch and he walks towards the stairs*  
*Mabel bites Soos arm and he lets go*  
Soos- OW! Hambone!  
*Candy and Grenda lose their grip and Mabel falls down the stairs*  
*Just as Dipper makes it to the bottom of the stairs, Mabel lands at the bottom*  
Mabel- ow... *looks up* D-Dip-Dipper?  
Dipper- hey sis...

(Mabel smiles and starts crying happy tears)

Mabel: Dipper? DIPPER! I didn't survive the fall! I'm with you again!

Dipper: Mabel, you survived, actually.

Mabel- what?  
Dipper- journal. Potion. Wendy. Add all those three and, I'm back.  
Mabel- oh... Dipper!  
*Mabel jumps up and grabs Dipper holding him tight, kissing him on each cheek a dozen times*

Dipper: Woah!  
MAbel: I wanted to stop all of this! I…..was a shadow of my former self! I'm WHOLE!

(She embraces her brother and starts snuggling and nuzzling him)

Dipper- You need your better half, and I need mine... *Dipper hugs Mabel back*

(Wendy picks them both up in her arms and sits back on the couch, cradling the snuggling twins)

Mabel: Everything about you is my other half, Bro-Bro.^^(makes a purring sound) I'm nowhere without you.  
Dipper: Same here.^^  
Mabel: Naw, you've proven that without me, you're awesome. (Nuzzles Dipper more) You're clean! How'd THAT happen?  
Dipper: Maybe it was the Elixir. When I got back into by reconstructed form, all my systems healed.  
Wendy: Not all of them, Pal.  
Dipper: What do you mean?

(Wendy then gives Dipper a big, soft kiss on his lips)

Wendy: Your heart needed some repairs in other ways.

Dipper- my hearts beating much faster now.  
Soos- Uh guys... what should we do if Robbie finds out?

Wendy(Panicked): Oh my gosh! He'll try the same thing again!  
(She hugs Dipper in a protective way, while Mabel slips out and walks away, not drawing attention)

Grenda: I'LL save Dipper! (She gets in front of the couch and flexes)  
Pacifica: I'll SUE Robbie!  
Candy: Where is Mabel?

Soos: I dunno. (He sees his tool closet open) Hey! Who opened my closet?

(He then checks on his tools)

Soos: Dudes, I'm missing a machete! (He then sees the gift shop door is open, with Waddles looking outside) I think I know where Mabel went, and it's NOT good!

Candy- why do YOU own a machete?  
Soos- to cut weeds. but that's not important! We gotta stop Mabel before she makes it to Robbie's place!

(Meanwhile, trudging through the heavy rain, Mabel was nearing the Valentino's place. The machete in her hands shining in the lamp's light, she was ready for revenge!)

Stan- hey, my antique lamp is gone too.  
Dipper- that doesn't matter, we gotta stop Mabel before its to late! ...and with all this rain, she's probably gonna catch a cold.  
Wendy- Soos, I'll drive. I know how to break laws without getting caught.  
Soos- , Grenda, Pacifica, it's best that u stay here with Mr. Pines. We'll handle bringing Mabel back.

*thru the rain, Mabels barely able to see Robbie's house*  
Mabel- Robbery Valentino... I'M COMING FOR YOU!

Candy: Dipper should stay with us.

(At the Valentino home, Mabel is let in by Robbie's Parents, who are as creepily cheery as ever.)

Mr. Valentino: Robbie's upstairs!  
Mrs. Valentino: He's not quite himself. Hee hee!

Mabel- oh... I'll take care of that.

Dipper- no, I have to go, I'm the only one who can talk some sense into Mabel.  
Wendy- then let's go!  
*Dipper, Wendy, And Soos get in the truck and head to Robbie's, hoping to see Mabel along the way.*

Dipper: I don't see her anywhere!  
Wendy: Dang it. I know Robbie's evil, but Mabel doesn't need blood on her hands! I brought the elixir with us, for precaution.  
Dipper: Good thinking!

(Mabel slowly advances to Robbie's room, wondering what the hormone-crazed lunatic was sort of feeling, because Robbie is a monster to Mabel)

*little does Mabel know, Robbie has no memory of what happened. Bill had him under mind-control*

(Mabel knocks on his door)

Mabel(Singing): Oh Rooooooooooobbieeeeeeee?  
Robbie: Who's there?

(Mabel slams the door open, snarling)

Mabel: Karma, you monster! (She pulls out the machete)

Robbie- WHAT THE HELL?!  
Mabel- you killed my brother, now prepare to DIE!  
Robbie- look, girl, whatever you're talking about, you're wrong. I've been in my room all weekend.  
Mabel- LIAR! Don't try to wriggle out of this, just accept your death like a man, not a COWARD!

Robbie: Get AWAY from me!  
Mabel(Crazed): I'll transform you into a pile of hamburger meat! (Starts swinging) I declare warfare on people who are morons for no reason AND for reasons!  
Robbie: Stop that!

(They're running around the room)

Mabel: You chicken-blowing pile of hormones! Treating a friend of mine like your freakin' PROPERTY, and now THIS!

Robbie- I don't know what you're talking about! LEAVE ME ALONE!  
Mabel- NO!  
*Unbeknownst to them, Bill is watching*  
Bill- yes, after shooting star slays my puppet, I shall use her instead...

Mabel doesn't know that the group arrived outside)

Mabel: You pile of teeth gunk! When I'm done, I'll use what's left of you as bait for FISH!  
Robbie: Metal-Mouth!  
Mabel: THAT's the best you could come up with, chimpanzee molester?! Hyaah! (Swings machete)

*in her Fury, Mabel has lost her focus and she misses, making it pierce thru the wall*  
Mabel- DAMMIT!  
*Wendy, Dipper and Soos charge in, almost tramping Robbie's parents and rushing up to his room*

Dipper: MABEL!  
Wendy: You'll just get blood on your conscience!

(Mabel stops attacking for a breather.)

Mabel: Don't worry, fellas! Ol' Hormone Breath is nearly out of energy! He's a nasty old *******, but I'll fix this.

Dipper- Mabel, I'm back, you don't need to do anything! There's no need for revenge!  
Mabel- Yes there is! You're not the only one he killed!  
Robbie- I didn't kill ANYONE! I haven't left my room all weekend, I swear!  
Soos- dude, that's an outright lie.  
Robbie- NO IT'S NOT!  
Wendy- seriously Robbie, you're actually lying about NOT turning into a giant lizard monster and rampaging thru town?  
Robbie- what the heck are you talking about? All I remember is falling asleep here in my room, but for some reason I woke up downstairs this morning.

(The group drags Robbie outside, showing him the mass graves)

Wendy: If my mind wasn't weakened by creeps, I'd NEVER have went out with you at ALL, Robbie!  
Dipper: Is THIS your idea for revenge?!  
Mabel: First Wendy, then trying to drive a wedge between my Bro-Bro and I on Summerween, attempting to brainwashWendy into being a love-SLAVE, now THIS! WHAT in the name of Twilight Sparkle could cause THIS?! (Pulls Machete out)

Robbie: Y'know, I liked you better as a ditzy, brainwashed girl. I'd never have a chance otherwise! As for you twins, I don't CARE!

Dipper- that's it. Mabel; finish the job.  
Mabel- I'm on it.  
Soos- Dudes, hold up!  
Mabel- oh, what now?! Can't you just let me have my vengeance?!  
Soos- dudes, I think there's something worse going on here. Robbie's not the bad guy; he's just a puppet. Someone ELSE is pulling the strings.  
Wendy- and who would that be?  
new voice- only one guess!

(Bill appears!)

Wendy: Oh GREAT. Mr. Sunshine is here!  
Bill: I take offense at that, Ice Bag!  
Robbie: WHAT?!  
Dipper: Why do you bother us, Bill?  
Mabel: Can't you stop using humans as slaves? I thought you learned after Dipper and I kicked your backside a week ago!  
Bill: Well, Pine Tree and Shooting Star are the biggest threats to my plans, so I CAN'T just let you two be.

(Mabel takes out her grappling hook)

Mabel: This thing saved our butts before, and it'll do so again!  
(She fires the hook at the creature's right eye, giving it a black eye)  
Lizard Monster: You two ENTERED this world together, now LEAVE it together!

Mabel- actually... I entered five minutes before Dipper!  
*Mabel shoots the grappling hook at the monster's shoulder and hoists them up, narrowly missing his grasp*  
*Dipper and Mabel climb onto his back where he can't reach*  
Bill- hmmm... didn't calculate that in my plan. Oh well... ROBBIE! GET QUESTION MARK!  
Wendy- who?  
Soos- he means me! *Soos tries to run off, but Robbie catches him*  
Dipper- Oh NO you don't!  
*Dipper and Mabel climb onto his head and cover both his eyes, making him unable to see, and Robbie roars in rage*  
Mabel- How do you like THIS!  
*Mabel pulls on his eye-lid and it snaps back, hitting him right in the eye, Dipper doing the same*  
*Robbie roars in pain and he lets go of Soos, who lands safely on his pick-up truck*  
Soos- good thing I had a mattress in here.

Bill: You kids are ANNOYING ME!

(The lizard monster makes a roar like the T-Rex from Jurassic Park)

Lizard-Monster: You two will suffer for eons!

Mabel- humans don't live that long!  
*Punches Robbie in the eye, accidentally punching into it*  
Mabel- EW! Eye-goop...

Lizard-Monster: Your souls, who you twins are, will both SUFFER!

(Attempts to chomp her)

Dipper- OH NO YOU DON'T! *Grabs Mabel and shoots the grappling hook downward, and they slide down to the ground safely*  
Mabel- so glad I added the zip-line attachment.  
Wendy- guys, we aren't winning this thing! We need to find a way to stop Robbie!  
Dipper- that's NOT Robbie, it's just a monster in Robbie's body, and BILL is pulling the strings! We need to beat BILL, not Robbie.

Mabel: I know what do do! (She grows super huge and round, jumps and SQUASHES Bill)  
Dipper: WOAH. You need to lose weight.  
Mabel(DEEP voice) : Mabel HUNGRY! ROFL

Wendy- ...how'd she do that?  
Dipper- magic crystals.

Mabel: No, I used imagination powers!

Soos- I thought those only worked in the mind-scape.  
Dipper- well, Bill isn't perfect. He probably caused a rip in the mind-scape and the real-world, causing it so we can use what we do in the mind HERE in the real world... which means...  
*Dipper immediately rapid ages until he's 15*

(That REALLY turns Wendy on)

Dipper: Mabel! Launch the villain!  
Mabel: Gotcha, Bro-Bro!

(She throws Bill into the air with her immense arms, then Dipper ninja-jumps to her giant belly, ricocheting off her, and slamming Bill into the lizard-monster)

Dipper and Mabel: TWIN POWER!

*Bill shatters into pieces and the lizards scales shed and fall everywhere until all that's left is Robbie... in his underwear...*  
Robbie- ugh... what just happened?

Dipper: You were turned into a lizard-monster! Ha ha!  
Mabel: You also tried to kill us again! What's with your Whatever-you-have-in-place-of-a-BRAIN?

Robbie- but it WASN'T me!  
Wendy- we get that now, Bill had you under his control.  
Soos- so we'll let you off the hook.  
Mabel- but you better leave us alone.  
Robbie- understood. What happened to the kids?!

Soos: Imagination power?

Wendy- Robbie, I may still be mad at you, but I still care. You should get inside before you get sick.  
Robbie- you just wanna kiss Dipper without me watching.  
Wendy- ...that, too.  
Robbie- whatever, I'm going.

(Robbie goes inside)

Dipper: Well, heh, I guess Mabel and I will be like this for a while.  
Wendy: Sounds like a dream come true! (She embraces Dipper and kisses him passionatley)  
Dipper: Mmmmm^^

Mabel(Still massive and bloated): Mabel wants donuts!

Dipper- I think I know a solution to this... Mabel, are you holding your breath?  
*Mabel nods*  
Dipper- well, stop.  
*Mabel exhales and begins to deflate*

Wendy: Stay like I am for just a while?  
Dipper: I've got all my life thanks to you, Wendy.(Smiles)

*Wendy kisses him again*  
Dipper- you realize this may only be temporary, right?  
Wendy- I don't care...

Soos: Let's all go home. I need a shower.

(Later, in the Twins' room, Mabel and the girls are spying on Dipper and Wendy from under Mabel's blankets. Dipper and Wendy are in bed together, but not sexually)

Dipper: My bed outfit feels TIGHT.  
Wendy: Well, you ARE much taller than before.^^

(They snuggle)

Dipper- maybe I'll have Wendy make me another pair until I shrink back down to my regular size... and YES, I know you and your friends are watching, Mabel!

Mabel: We just want a photo.

Dipper- your camera's out of film.  
Mabel- it's a...  
Dipper- the digital's battery died.  
Mabel- well there's...  
Dipper- your phone's downstairs.  
Pacifica- you don't plan things out well, do you Mabel?  
Mabel- nope, that's what Dipper's for.

Pacifica: Why is it we trusted you with the camera?

Mabel- I'm the only one who can get a good shot. I'm the Scrap-book expert!

Pacifica: By morning, he'll be back to his old self.  
Candy: I want Dipper.^^

Mabel- sorry girls, he's Wendys.  
Pacifica- for now...  
Dipper- that's it  
*pulls Mabel's blanket off her bed*  
Dipper- all of you, OUT! Quit spying on us.

(The girls all quickly exit the room)

Pacifica: I've still got the projector.  
Grenda: Can you make US into TEENS?!  
Pacifica: In the morning.

(The next morning, it's pouring rain outside, Dipper is 12 and his normal height again. Wendy is still snuggled up with him, and she wakes up first)

Wendy(whispers): Hey, Dipper!  
Dipper(softly): Wha…..Wendy!  
Wendy: Did you get a good night's sleep?  
Dipper: Well, considering what happened, yeah. Mom and Dad said "hi".

Wendy: Oh yeah…..the eighteen-wheeler. Ouch.

Dipper: I still miss them lots.

Wendy: You spent some time with them during those two days?  
Dipper: Some time. They said that our lives would be long and great.  
Wendy: It's still early, and it's raining, we can stay for a while, still.  
Dipper: Sounds nice.

(They snuggle now)

Dipper: Mmmmm. I love you, Wendy.^^  
Wendy: I love you too, Dipper.^^

Wendy- Dipper... are you crying?  
Dipper- I... never thought you'd say that to me.  
Wendy- well it's true. I couldn't bear being without you. If I'm willing to throw myself into the bottomless pit from not being friends with you, maybe we should be more than just friends.

Dipper(Blush): Even so, we should probably wait until we're older before dating.  
Wendy: My thoughts exactly.

Dipper- I can wait if u can.  
Wendy- deal.  
*they kiss*

(The girls are watching from a crack in the door, they've become teens due to the projector)

Pacifica: Should we go in there?  
Candy: They probably don't wanna talk about the eighteen-wheeler.


	2. Chapter 2

Not very long after the threats of Gravity Falls had all been defeated, Dipper decided that he'd had enough of supernatural stuff threatening them, so he had an idea to make some honest cash…..by selling lemonade! He wanted to use the money to buy a present for someone he loved, but there was a problem: Which girl did he love?  
Wendy? Candy? Pacifica? So many things had happened in the craziest summer of his life, he wanted some REAL r&r without the danger of monsters.

"Wow, business is nice right now!" Dipper smiled. "No evil creatures or heart-wrenching situations or loyalty-testing problems in the way! Even so, now I'm just gonna have bad memories about many things here." He said, slightly sad. "Halloween is just gonna bring back terrible memories of this summer, so I doubt I'm gonna enjoy Halloween anymore. Sometimes, I wonder where life will take me and Mabel next?"

He had no idea that Mabel was secretly listening to him.

Dipper continued talking to himself. "I just let my mind wander and bad memories come back. June was my unlucky month, July was sorta a mix of strange stuff, and August was my LUCKY month, but not very lucky for Mabel, I don't really know if she holds Stan closer than me now, or is blinded by all this, and the fact that she has yet to go through puberty, EVEN the doctor says its not normal or healthy for her now. She got upset for me wanting to act my age on…..that "holiday" I won't even mention to myself, due to horrible memories, but had NO problem with betraying me during Bill's 2nd attack, even her "friends" thought it was FUNNY! It took Bill's evil GLOATING to get her to NOT betray me for the sake of her crush-of-the-week. THAT is not loyal, that's GUILT! I don't know WHAT to THINK? *Groan* What does this world WANT? Well, there goes most of MY good mood."

Mabel overheard all of this, but, decided not to let the bad mood settle in within her. She wanted to prove to her brother that it wasn't just because of Bill that she had helped him; she loved her brother and would give the world for him. She wanted a way to prove it to her, though.

That was when it hit her! Yes, Dipper was doing OK as a lemonade stand, but he needed something that would bring in WAY more cash. But she had to bring in more customers first...  
Mabel went back into the shack and made a few calls, making sure there were more people coming. Afterwards she went outside and hung a sign over the one Dipper had written.  
"Mabel, what's that?" her brother asked her.  
"Oh... you'll see..." Mabel replied with a snicker.

Dipper said "I'm making good money, through some honesty, and I don't need any weird stuff."  
Mabel replied in a calm tone "Don't be panicked, Bro-Bro.^^ It's something good.'

A few minutes later, Mabel was on the other side of the shack, talking to a few of her friends.  
"So, did you girls bring your cash?" Mabel asked Candy, Pacifica, Wendy.  
"I figured he's been waiting long enough..." Wendy told her.  
"He totally needs this" Pacifica said "And I've got plenty other girls on their way."  
"I cannot wait!" Candy said excitedly.  
"You sure you don't wanna get in on this, Grenda?" Mabel asked her.  
"I've already got a man, despite him living in another country. Besides, I know I'm not your brother's type." Her large friend replied.  
"Well then," Mabel finished "Have at it, ladies!"

Dipper is still deep in thought.

Dipper: The whole TOWN loves the Pines family and respects us, Manly Dan is upset and insanely jealous that I'm actually more respected than HE is. Everyone is becoming more smart and mature, and the crude, violent ways are now frowned upon. I wonder how he's coping with animal activist groups and environmentalists moving in.

"Actually, my dad's doing most of his jobs outside of town, so no one's bugging him at the moment." he heard Wendy say.  
"Gah, Wendy!" Dipper said in surprise. He then blushed.  
"Was I thinking out loud?" he asked.  
"Pretty much, but don't worry" Pacifica said.  
Both girls then jammed a fistful of dollars into his jar.  
"Uh... I don't think I have enough lemonade for this amount, ladies." He told them regretfully.  
"Oh, we're not here for the lemonade..." Pacifica told him.  
"We're here... for something else!" Wendy told him.  
Before he could react, both girls grabbed him and began kissing him all over his face, only stopping to let him breathe.  
"Hey, save some for me, you two!" he faintly heard Candy say.

"MMPH! Candy?" Dipper was able to say between kisses.  
Candy eagerly shouted "I want love! Only from you, Dipper!^^"

Needless to say, Dipper's VERY surprised that CANDY loves him. Wendy and Pacifica shove each other, trying to have access to Dipper's lips.

"MMMMM! Move it, cash breath!" Wendy warned Pacifica. "He's mine!"  
Pacifica replied "You said you were too OLD for him! Dipper belongs with ME!"

"Maybe I didn't think this through enough..." Mabel said to herself.  
"Ya think?" Grenda asked.  
At this, Mabel ran towards them.  
"Ladies, ladies, ease up, please!" she told them.  
Mabel pulled both of them away from her brother.  
"I set up this kissing booth to cheer my brother up, not for you to tear each other apart over him!"  
"I was selling LEMONADE!" Dipper said, after finally catching his breath.

Pacifica was the first to calm down. "Oh my gosh, Dipper! I'm sorry."

Candy took this moment to kiss Dipper on his lips softly.

Wendy replied with guilt "I got too excited and enjoyed myself too much."  
Mabel said sternly "Don't apologize to ME, apologize to DIPPER! He's my Bro-Bro."

"I think he's OK with it, now..." Pacifica said.  
"We must've put him in a trance." Wendy added.

Dipper was deliriously happy, as every part of him has only feeling joy, love, bliss, relaxation, and relief.

Candy giggled and said "I don't think he minds at all!^^"

Mabel gave an affectionate smile and nuzzled her brother, but not romantically. "I hope this really makes him more happy."

Mabel then dropped 50 cents in the jar and kissed her brother on the cheek. The Jar then cracked open from being overloaded to the max.  
"Well... that stinks..." Mabel said.

Pacifica replied "Lets get him inside, with his money"

The girls then pick up Dipper and all his money, carry him inside, and set him on the couch. Wendy sits at the footrest of the couch, and starts affectionately stroking his hair.

"The dude's been through a lot." Wendy said.  
Candy replied "It's going to rain all night tonight, what do you say that we watch 'Walking with Dinosaurs' when he comes to?"

"That explains why you brought that DVD with you, so... why not?" Mabel said "But I don't think my bro-bro's gonna 'come to' anytime soon!"

Wendy replied with a blush "I could kiss Dipper's lips."

"That put him into this state, Wendy, I do not think that will work" Candy told her.  
"How come you never use contractions?" Pacifica asked her.

Wendy asked "Well, you girls got any ideas?"

*Mabel splashes Dipper with a bucket of water*  
"GAH! Mabel! What the heck?!" Dipper yelled angrily.  
"That worked." Mabel said, grinning.

Dipper, however, was quite upset. "Why you pile of glittery-"

Wendy then intervened, and smooched Dipper on his lips. He relaxed quickly.

Dipper said "WOW! That was just crazy!^^"  
Candy added "He didn't faint that time."

"Mabel riled him up enough, and you calmed him down enough to keep him awake." Pacifica calculated.

Later that night, everyone is in their pajamas, and have just showered, and are all sitting on and near the couch, with pizza, nachos, cookies, milkshakes, and watermelon.  
Walking with Dinosaurs is on the DVD.

Candy asked the group "What episode should we see? 'New Blood, Time of the Titans, Cruel Sea, Giant of the Skies, Spirits of the Ice Forest, or Death of a Dynasty'?"  
Dipper calmly replied "The second one, please? After this crazy summer, I could use a not-so-intense episode"  
Pacifica added "I know that!^^"

As they watch the show, Mabel reflects on the day's events, and their bizarre summer.

"It stinks that we have to go home soon, huh, Dipper?" Mabel asked him.  
"Yeah" Dipper replied "But who's to say we can't come back next summer?"

Pacifica was puzzled. "I thought you two were coming back next summer anyway?"

"We're hoping" Dipper said.  
"But a lot can happen in nine months" Mabel added.

Wendy said "If only there was a way to ensure that you two would return. Like, you HAD to do that. I had a dream like that last night."  
Dipper asked "What was the dream like?"  
"In that dream, you got injured so badly, I had the Dusk2Dawn ghosts heal you, and your life force was replaced by "Love Force" Wendy replied.  
Pacifica added "Literally, Dipper's Love Life, right?"

(A reference to the mighty MWolfL's WenDip story "Love Life")

"Are you sure Dipper's not supposed to end up with you instead of me or Candy?" Pacifica asked her.  
"Let's just wait until the time comes" Wendy told her.

*in the other room...*  
"Crap!" Stan said as he heard them all talking. Stan knew the kids would want to come back after the summer, but with the arrangement he had made with his brother, that might not be possible. Once this summer was over, he was supposed to leave, so even if Dipper and Mabel returned the next summer, Ford might not allow it.

He had over a week to make a decision, but was stressed. Would Ford allow them to come anyways? Soos came by.  
"What's the matter?" He asked.

"I overheard Dipper and Mabel last week, and I know they wanna come back next summer. But Ford's gonna close down the Mystery Shack and take it back, and wants me to leave once this summer's over." Stan vented out.  
"What?! Mr. Pines, I need the job here!" Soos told him "How'm I gonna feed my grandma?! She depends on me having this job!"  
"I know, Soos, but Ford's adament on having this place back, and NOTHING'S gonna change his mind!" Stan said, tears nearly coming to his eyes.  
"I think I know two things that can..." a new voice said.  
Both men turned and saw Wendy leaning in the doorway.

Stan desperately asked "Uhh…..what…..things can do that?"  
Soos quickly added "The Twins might DEPEND on it, maybe even their FUTURES!

"You're right!" Stan said to his employees "Dipper's grown really close to Ford. I should tell him to bring up next summer and see if he can get Ford to let me stay, keep the Mystery Shack open, AND keep you two around. It's a long shot, but it's worth it!"

Later, Dipper and Ford were talking with each other. Wendy and Stan are listening with their ears.

"Man, it's really great to find someone with the same interests and me" they can hear Ford say.  
"I know, right? It's almost impossible to find people who can play Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dungeons so well" they hear Dipper reply.  
They then hear Ford sigh.  
"To bad it can't be this way for long..." Ford says sadly.  
Both Stan and Wendy bite their lips in worry.  
"You know..." Dipper says "This doesn't have to end..."  
"What do you mean?" Ford asks.  
"Look, Mabel and I have to go home, there's no way around that. But that doesn't mean we can't ever come back." Dipper tells him.  
"I suppose you're right" Ford says.  
"But, if we do come back next summer, we will need a place to stay..." Dipper hints.  
"Am I to guess you're meaning here?" Ford asks.  
"To obvious?" Dippers asks.  
"Pretty much, Dipper..." Ford tells him.  
"So...?" Dipper says.  
Wendy and Stan are on the edge of their seats.  
"Fine" Ford tells him "You and Mabel can come back next summer. Plus, we will need a cover, so, in the best interests of you and Mabel, I will allow Stan to continue on with this 'Mystery Shack' nonsense, so long as he keeps his employees and customers out of the attic."  
"Can I trust you to pass on this message to him?" Ford asks Dipper.  
"I don't think I need to, great-uncle Ford..." Dipper tells him.  
They both look over and see Stan and Wendy listening.

Wendy was smiling and happy tears flowing down her face. "Dipper!^^ This is GREAT!"

She jumped over to Dipper, giving a playful tackle, hugging him and passionately kissing him repeatedly.

Dipper was SO happy by this. "This is undoubtably the BEST thing that's yet happened to me." He smiled.

"Are you sure you approve of these two, Stanley?" Ford asked, eyeing Wendy and Dipper oddly.  
"I know they are three years apart, but if they take a mature approach to their relationship, I don't mind." Stan replied to his brother.  
"But wouldn't you rather Dipper be with someone his own age?" Ford asked.  
"We can't order these kids around ALL the time, Ford."

Soos then came in. Mabel along his side. Their eyes bugged out seeing Dipper and Wendy really getting all kissy and stuff.

Soos said with uncertainty "Uh, Hambone? Do they do that whenever I'm not around?  
"Not really." Mabel replied, mildly amused, but sorta grossed out.

Ford then rushed forward and pushed the two apart.  
"Seriously you two, it may not be my place to say this, but have some decency." he told them.  
"Sheesh, what happened to the world? People used to be able to WAIT until they were alone to show affection." he grumbled to himself "Things have changed way to much."  
"Quit being such an old fart, Ford." Stan told his brother "Things always change."


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper and Wendy are both adults. They started dating when Dipper was 15 and Wendy was 18. When Dipper was 18 and Wendy was 21, it got more serious in a good way. Now, he was 22, and she was 25. They had finally married, and they couldn't be happier. Mabel was best sister at the wedding, and gave a very heartwarming speech about how against any odds, they found soul mates in each other. Now, they were on their honeymoon by a river. They were sitting on a large rock on the water's edge, thinking about their future, and how bright it would be now.

Dipper- to us. *raises his glass of wine to Wendy*  
Wendy- cheers.  
*they touch their glasses together*  
Wendy- man, what a beautiful day.  
Dipper- it's only beautiful because I'm with you.  
Wendy- seriously, Dipper? I've told you, the cheesy romantic stuff doesn't work on me.  
Dipper- but...  
Wendy- not that I mind though.  
Dipper- *sighs in relief* So, after this, you wanna head back to the hotel?  
Wendy- of course, can't miss our reservations, and I know Mabel's gonna be worried if you don't call later.  
Dipper- I know I shouldn't have made that promise, but ever since that incident all those years ago, I told her we'd stay in touch no matter how far apart we are.  
Wendy- I remember Stan and Ford making the same deal. Sheesh, I still can't believe those 2 are still around; they're almost 90!  
Dipper- I'm just glad the whole time we've been here that nothing weird has happened.  
Wendy- with Bill gone, I think nothing weird will happen again, but it wouldn't be a surprise if something did happen.

(Wendy notices a book next to Dipper's chair)

Wendy: Sweetie, what's that?  
Dipper: Oh, the book there? It's a guide to parenting. Mabel sent it to me.  
Wendy: We've got all the time in the WORLD to plan for a family.^^  
Dipper: I just wanna know this stuff, so I won't panic when we have kids.  
Wendy: You'd fuss anyways.^^

Dipper- hey, you have prior experience, I'm totally clueless.  
Wendy- hey, not my fault my mom died and I needed to help my dad with my brothers. Besides, when it happens, we won't be alone. You know Mabel would help out.  
Dipper- yeah, she'll be the fun aunt who spoils the heck out of the kid.  
Wendy- oh, I know.

The two lovers start to walk back to the hotel after an hour.

Dipper: I was thinking about names for our kids.  
Wendy: Any names in particular there?  
Dipper: If its a boy, Tyrone maybe?  
Wendy: How about a daughter?  
Dipper: One name stands out for me: Annabel.

Wendy- Dipper... that was my mom's name.  
Dipper- which is why it would be a perfect name for a girl. To carry on your mother's memory.  
Wendy- Dipper...  
Dipper- yeah?  
Wendy- screw the dinner reservations, let's get back to our hotel room. NOW!^^

(Wendy hugs Dipper)

Dipper: Oh! Ha ha!^^  
Wendy: C'mon!^^

Later, at their hotel room…..

*Wendy pins Dipper against the wall, kissing him fiercely*  
Dipper- woah... someone's excited...  
Wendy- you got me riled up. Now you gotta deal with the consequences!

Dipper: I got you riled? Are you upset in some way?  
Wendy: You worry too much Dipper.^^

Wendy- you've unlocked my passion, and I'm directing it at you.  
Dipper- I didn't pack any protection.  
Wendy- I don't want any. Maybe Annabel can come along quicker.

(Dipper blushes)

Dipper: OH my! I get it!^^  
Wendy: I'm waiting, Sweetie!

(Dipper starts taking off his clothes, revealing his well-toned muscles. Eventually, he's only in his underwear)

Wendy: Ooh! It looks like you're excited for Annabel, AND you're bigger in more areas than I knew!

Dipper- you sure you're ready for this.  
Wendy- of course. Besides; if at first we don't succeed, we can try-try again!  
*Dipper smirks and begins kissing her back, both of them heading toward the bed*

(Wendy takes off her own clothes until she's only in her bra and underwear)

Dipper: Let's start!^^  
Wendy: Yeah!

*Dipper lifts Wendy up and places her on the bed*  
Dipper- you ready?  
Wendy- I've made you wait for over 10 years; I'm not making you wait any longer!

hey remove what's left of their clothes, and begin to mate.

Dipper: After 10 years, this is WORTH the wait! Aha!  
Wendy: C'mon Dipper! Don't hold back now! Ooh! I feel like I'm being split in half!

Dipper snuggles Wendy to reassure her.

Dipper: Wendy, you know I'd never hurt you intentionally.^^  
Wendy: Aw, you're so GOOD to me!^^

Dipper- you're the woman of my dreams, I'll always be good to you.  
Wendy- I really hope Annabel does happen after all this... *kisses him again*

~the next day...~  
Wendy- *holding a pregnancy test* Dipper! It's almost time!  
*Dipper goes in to see*  
Wendy- It's... negative.  
Dipper- oh, I'm sorry honey...  
Wendy- it's alright. If at first we don't succeed... try, try again!

Dipper cheers up to this.

Dipper: Yeah! You're right Sweetie! I'll give it TWICE the power!^^  
Wendy: Oh Dipper.^^

Needless to say, they try again that night.

Dipper- Wait; are we doing this because we want to, or because we wanna have a baby?  
Wendy- why can't it be both?

Dipper: Let's do this, then!^^  
Wendy: Alright!

They start to mate again. This time, they try harder.

Dipper: Oh WENDY!  
Wendy: C'mon Dipper! Let's make KIDS!

Dipper- now I know why you really wanna do this... not that I'm complaining! *kisses her and holds her tight*

Wendy: Oh yeah!  
Dipper: I feel something good!^^  
Wendy: Here…comes…ANNABEL!

*both Dipper and Wendy groan, both collapsing, dripping in sweat*  
Dipper- second time oughta do it?  
Wendy- if it doesn't, then third times the charm! We'll find out tomorrow... I'm kinda tired.  
Dipper- me too.

The Next Day…..

Dipper is sitting on a chair, and Wendy runs out of the bathroom, excited..

Wendy: Dipper! I took the test!  
Dipper: And?  
Wendy: It's…..POSITIVE!

Dipper- oh. my. GOSH!  
*Dipper picks Wendy up by her waist and kisses her. He spins around slowly as they continue to kiss*  
*they both pull apart, looking into each others eyes until Dipper looks concerned*  
Wendy- what's wrong?  
Dipper- uh... what do we do now?  
Wendy- well, we'll figure out. Right now if you want you can call Mabel.  
Dipper- well our honeymoon ends today, we could just tell her when we get home.  
Wendy- alright, just make sure she doesn't hug me too tight.

Later that day, Dipper and Wendy get on the plane back to Piedmont, California. When they get back to their home, Mabel is there and greets her brother with a big, affectionate hug.

Mabel: Dipper! How was your honeymoon?  
Dipper: Woah-ho, Mabel! It was a BLAST!^^ You'll never guess what else is new?  
Mabel: What? WHAT?(Excited)  
Wendy: I'm pregnant. You're going to be an auntie! (grins)

*Mabel immediately freezes*  
Wendy- uh... are you okay?  
*Mabel immediately screams in joy, getting a lot of attention from those passing by*  
Mabel- OMIGOSH! Congratulations!  
*tries to grab Wendy but Dipper stands in the way*  
Dipper- hold up, Mabel, no bear hugs; can't risk hurting the baby.  
Wendy- or me!

Mabel: I'msorrybrobroitsjustthatI'msogoshdarnexcitedforyoutwoandIcanbeanauntie!^^  
Dipper: Speak clearly and mildly coherent?  
Wendy: That's a no-go, Sweetie.

Mabel then starts jumping around like a hummingbird on caffeine, typical of her.

Dipper: We've already picked out a few possible names.  
Wendy: We were thinking about naming a daughter after my mother.

Mabel- AW! That's so sweet! OH! Dip, you gotta tell mom-n-dad!  
Wendy- I think I'll do that for him, but HE'S gotta tell MY dad.  
Dipper- WHAT?!  
Wendy- it would only be fair.  
Dipper- he'll CLOBBER me!  
Wendy- Dip, look at our fingers.  
*shows Dipper her wedding ring and his own*  
Wendy- my dad will be fine with this.  
Mabel- so what're guys gonna name it if it's a boy?  
Dipper- probably Tyrone.  
Mabel- I never get why you liked that name, bro.  
Dipper- I don't even know why. Oh, we gotta tell Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford, too.  
Wendy- won't they have heart attacks?  
Mabel- after that Bill incident, they can survive anything. But first things first, let's just get you two parents-to-be home. We can tell everyone tomorrow.

Dipper: I dunno, even THEN he was reluctant. He actually tried to convince you to marry some ugly-as-sin lumberjack guy 6 years older than you, Wendy.  
Wendy: I WILL admit, he's been losing it these previous years.  
Mabel: Andrew, Clyde, and Lionel convinced him to give you a blessing.

Later, at their house…..

Dipper: I cannot believe I'm about to call your dad, Wendy.  
Wendy: Dipper, don't be scared.  
Dipper: He's jealous to the point of acting like a monster these days because simple brutality isn't considered "Manly" anymore.  
Wendy: I'm worried about him now.

Dipper- why? He's much younger than my great uncles.  
Wendy- yeah, but with my brothers and I now all grown up and gone, I can't help but worry about him being all alone.  
Dipper- well if he is sad, then maybe this call will cheer him up.  
*Dipper punches in the number and lets it ring, waiting for Manly Dan to answer it*  
*a minute later, it's answered, but not by Manly Dan*  
voice- hello?  
Dipper- Andrew?  
Andrew- Dipper! Dude, what's going on?  
Dipper- I was just trying to call your dad to tell him some good news.  
Andrew- well he's napping now after a long day of work. I could pass on the message later, what is it?  
Dipper- hold on for a sec...  
*puts his hand over the phone*  
Dipper- Wendy, you mind if your brother Andrew knows?  
Wendy- they're all gonna know eventually. Better now than later.  
Dipper- alright *takes his hand off the phone*  
Dipper- Andrew; you, Clyde and Lionelle are all about to become uncles.  
Andrew- ...seriously?  
Dipper- seriously.  
Andrew- DUDE! This is awesome! Hey, put my sister on the phone.  
Dipper- better idea. *puts the phone on speaker*  
Andrew- Wendy! Congratulations sis!  
Wendy- thanks Andrew, oh, and can you pass on to dad that, if it's a girl, we're gonna name her Annabel?  
Andrew- oh... after mom. Sis, that's really sweet. Dad'll love hearing that. He'll definitely start...  
Wendy and Andrew- "Sweating thru his eyes, NOT crying!"  
*Wendy and her brother both laugh while Dipper rolls his eyes*  
Andrew- alright, I'll text Clyde and Lionelle the news and tell dad when he wakes up. Later guys, and congratulations again.  
Wendy- thanks Andrew. Love ya bro, bye.  
Andrew- seeya! *hangs up*  
Dipper- Wendy, if all your brothers moved out, what was Andrew doing there?  
Wendy- oh, after I moved here with you, I told my bros to occasionally check in on dad, just to make sure he's OK.  
Dipper- so should I lower the phone volume in case he calls to yell at me.  
Wendy- he won't do that. Anyway, you should call up Soos and the original Pines twins.  
Dipper- Mabel's doing that for us.

~at Mabel's place...~

Mabel(on the phone): Stan! Ford! Dipper and Wendy are gonna be parents!

(Scene missing)

Mabel: I wonder what just happened over there?

At the Mystery shack, Soos spent hours resuscitating Stan and Ford. They were so shocked by this, they had massive spasms and conclusory flips, jumping like a flea on sugar or something.

Ford: By the Protheans! We'll be great-great uncles!  
Stan: Ford, how many organs to you suppose I ruptured in that freak-out of joy?  
Soos: At LEAST 5.  
Ford: Nooooooo…..he was talking to ME…..Gopher hybrid!  
Soos: That's a mix to an old one.

*Mabel's cell phone buzzes*  
Mabel- huh? Oh, a text from Soos! *reads aloud* 'No worries hambone, Stan n Ford r OK. Congratz to Wendy n Dipper!'  
*Mabel texts back*

~Gravity Falls...~  
Soos- *reads aloud* 'Tell Dipper yerself, u WERE his best man at the wedding, remember?'  
Ford- I still wonder why he picked YOU and not ME.  
Stan- Ford, get over it!

~Wendy and Dipper's house...~  
Dipper- alright Wendy, I told your dad and your brothers, now you gotta tell my folks. It's only fair. *hands her the phone*  
*Before Wendy can punch in the number, it starts ringing*  
Wendy- Caller ID; 'Mystery Shack'.  
Dipper- it's probably Stan and Ford calling.  
Wendy- or Soos *answers it* Hello?  
Soos- Wendy, we all just heard, congratulations!  
Wendy- aw, thanks Soos.  
Soos- nope! It's UNCLE Soos now!  
Wendy- say what?  
Soos- Dipper said if he ever had kids, they can call me Uncle Soos, since Dipper see's me as the brother he always wanted.  
Wendy- eh, I guess that makes sense. Besides, you WERE his best man. It's only fair. Now if you don't mind, I was about to call his parents to tell them.  
Soos- OK, talk to ya later! *hangs up*  
Dipper- Soos?  
Wendy- no; UNCLE Soos.  
Dipper- oh... I forgot to tell you about that, didn't I?  
Wendy- yeah, but it doesn't matter. I'll call your folks now.

Not very far away, Evan and Melanie Pines were settling down to watch Jurassic World. The phone rang, and they answered it.

Melanie: Hello?…..Oh! Hello Wendy!…What?…oh my…OH!  
Evan: What's wrong, Honey?  
Melanie: Evan, We're going to be…..GRANDPARENTS!  
Evan: I KNEW Dipper could do it! (Cries out of happiness)

Wendy: Hello? Aw, they're too excited!

Wendy- I don't think I can get their attention back...  
Dipper- well don't hang up on my parents, it's rude. *takes the phone* Mom, Dad, calm down.  
Melanie- oh honey, congratulations!  
Evan- you'll be a great father son.  
Dipper- yeah, thanks guys, but still, you both need to calm down.  
Evan- not right now honey, your mother and I got a million things to plan!  
Melanie- of course; Baby shower, getting supplies, coming up with names.  
Dipper- uh, we already got most of that set up. Wendy already has an idea for a name if it's a girl.  
Melanie- oh, really? What?  
Wendy- we're gonna name her Annabel after my mom, Mrs. Pines.  
Melanie- Wendy, honey, we're family now, I told you it's OK to call me mom now.  
Wendy- that's gonna take awhile to get used to...  
Melanie- well it's really sweet to name her after your own mother to carry on her memory.  
Evan- I just hope Dan won't tear Dipper's head off.  
Wendy- he tries to and I'll remind him we both got wedding rings. Besides, Andrew's gonna tell him we're naming her after our mother. That'll soften the blow.  
Melanie- good strategizing, although... what're you gonna name it if it's a boy?

Dipper: Tyrone, if Wendy's okay with it.  
Wendy: I am.^^

Evan: Haha! You always DID like that name!

Mabel: Bro-Bro! Manly Dan gave you a call!  
Dipper: He CALLED me?! Yikes!  
Wendy: Calm down.^^  
Mabel: I'll smooth talk to him, or give the phone to Waddles II.

She looked at the pig who was small, and was named after her late pet, who succumbed after being overfed. It just gave an oink sound.

Dipper: Can you girls help me?  
Wendy: Yeah!^^

Dipper- mom, dad, sorry I gotta cut this short, but I probably got an angry father-in-law after me.  
Melanie- good luck hon. *hangs up*  
Dipper- *deep breathe* here we go. *answers the message*  
*all they hear from the answering machine is Dan's voice saying "Call. Me. Back!"*  
Mabel- that doesn't sound good.  
Dipper- well, I better face up to it.  
Mabel- put it on speaker and set it down so you won't get scared and drop the phone.  
Dipper- alright.  
*Dipper dials in the number and it's immediately answered, he puts it on speaker and sets it down*  
*Wendy takes his hand and squeezes it reassuringly*  
Dipper- *gulps* hello?  
Manly Dan- Pines...  
Dipper- yeah...? *sweats nervously*  
*there's a silence in the air, Dipper getting more and more scared*  
Manly Dan- *happily* Congratulations!  
Dipper- Sir, I... say what?  
Manly Dan- You heard me, I said 'Congratulations!'  
*Wendy immediately bursts out laughing*  
Manly Dan- Wendy! How scared did he get?  
Wendy- *trying to stop laughing* pretty... *snickers* pretty scared dad! *giggles* He's STILL sweating!  
Manly Dan- HAHAHA! I can't believe it! HAHAHA!  
Dipper- what's going on here?  
Manly Dan- Pines, you should know after all this time my MANLY exterior is just an act.  
Wendy- Oh my god, I can't believe you fell for it! *continues laughing*  
Dipper- you... gotta... be... kidding me! You TRICKED me! Were you in on this Mabel?!  
Mabel- hey, I'm just as angry as you are, broseph!  
Manly Dan- calm down you two. I'm happy about this. And Wendy honey; I'm so glad you're carrying on your mother's memory.  
Wendy- thanks dad, but we don't if it's gonna be a girl just yet.  
Manly Dan- oh it will be, trust me; I know these kinds of things.  
Dipper- so after all this, you're really not mad?  
Manly Dan- of course not! Pines; after that incident with the evil triangle guy I realized life was to short to me so serious. I'm just happy my grand-daughters gonna have such a great father.  
Dipper- well, uh... thank you sir.  
Manly Dan- you don't gotta call me that anymore! You're my son-in-law, and a man; call me by my name.  
Dipper- well, uh, OK Dan. Yeah, that's gonna take some getting used to.  
Manly Dan- sure will, and Wendy honey, don't worry; me and the boys will be there when Annabel comes along.

Wendy: Thanks Dad! Later!  
Manly Dan: Later Sweetie!

(She hangs up the phone)

Dipper: Whew!  
Mabel: Relieved?  
Dipper: Mabel, We were talking to a guy who makes wrestlers call for mommy.  
Mabel: Didn't Applejack beat him in a wrestling match once?  
Dipper: DON'T remind him.  
Mabel: It wasn't OUR fault.  
Wendy: As far as Dad's concerned, he lost because he had an itch.

Months later…..Wendy has quite a big belly, and has Dipper and Mabel making coin towers on it. Every time they nearly break their record, a kick from the unborn kid knocks it over.

Dipper: Ha ha! Just like every time before!  
Mabel: She knows!

Wendy- guys, we still don't know if it's a SHE yet.  
Mabel- well, it's been about 5 months, so you should get the ultrasound.  
Dipper- already got that scheduled for later today.  
Wendy- and you were planning on telling me when?  
Dipper- before you started stacking quarters on your belly AGAIN.  
Wendy- you could've told me.  
Dipper- and have you go crazy mad on one of your mood swings?  
Wendy- I don't do that. Dipper, I may have gone thru morning sickness and have some serious cravings, but I am NOT gonna have hysterical mood swings. Now let's go get the ultrasound.

~at the hospital...~  
doctor- alright Mrs. Pines, everything's in order, now the nurse will show you to the sonogram room. Ms. Northwest?  
*a blonde nurse turns around and they all see*  
Dipper, Wendy and Mabel- PACIFICA?!  
Pacifica- hey guys!  
Mabel- you're a nurse now? I thought you were kidding when you said you wanted to be one!  
Pacifica- nope, I AM a nurse. Come with me and I'll show you where you'll be having your ultrasound.  
*Pacifica leads them to the room and helps Wendy onto the bed setting up the screen*  
Pacifica- alright, are you guys ready to find out the gender?  
*Dipper and Wendy looks into each others eyes, hold hands and look at Pacifica*  
Dipper- we are.  
Pacifica- alright. *Pacifica pulls up Wendy's shirt and sets up the ultrasound* And... it looks like... it's... A girl!  
*they all look at the screen and see the black and white outline*  
Wendy- well, looks like my dad was right... and now I owe him 10 bucks.

Dipper: I guess Annabel is coming!^^  
Pacifica: Annabel?  
Wendy: We're naming her after Wendy's mom.  
Pacifica: Oh my gosh! That's sweet!^^

With Dipper and Mabel's help, she sits up.

Wendy: What's been going on with you?  
Pacifica: After I got my inheritance, my parents are cheesed off because of the charity work I've done, and I also used it to pay for my education.

Mabel- so how did your parents take it after you became an official nurse?  
Pacifica- no clue; right before I left Gravity Falls I revealed the family secret and my parents disowned me.  
Dipper- so THAT'S why you wanted me to fax you those documents about Quentin Trembley.  
Wendy- but you parents DISOWNED you?! You're their only kid! How could they do that?  
Pacifica- after that Bill incident, I learned to stop caring about them. I mean seriously; my dad was willing to turn his back on me and my mom just to join allegiance with Bill. I can't lie about this; I was happy with how much Bill messed up his face.  
Dipper- at least we set everything back to normal after getting Mabel back.  
Mabel- I'm never gonna be able to thank you guys enough for that.  
Wendy- We did it for you, sis-in-law.  
Pacifica- well, it looks like everything's in order here. Annabel, as you call her, should be here within the next 3 to 4 months.  
Dipper- well now that we definitely know the gender, it's time to stock up on the gear.

Mabel: OH! OOH! I WANNA HELP!^^  
Pacifica: Aw, Mabel. I figured that you'd more than willing to assist.  
Dipper: Is your dad in prison?  
Wendy: That's the ONLY place for that kinda person.

Pacifica- after all that insanity with the Bill incident, you forger Tyler basically pardoned everyone, so my dad got off scott-free. But when it was televised how he disowned his one and only daughter, and that the Northwests didn't really found Gravity Falls, a LOT of the town lost respect for him. I wouldn't be surprised if he's out on the streets as we speak.  
Mabel- hey, maybe Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford could buy Northwest manor!  
Dipper- if they did, they would've told us. Besides, that place isn't handicapped accessible.  
Pacifica- alright guys, I gotta get to work, but don't worry, I'll make sure I'm there when Annabel comes along.  
Wendy- alright, thanks Pacifica. *to Dipper and Mabel* Okay, guys, since we now know for sure that the kids a girl, let's get to shopping. Keep in mind I can't stay on my feet for to long, though...  
Mabel- no worries, Sis! *pulls out a giant list* I'm on the case!

(5 months later, a lot of things had happened. Mabel had married, and was now pregnant herself, but divorced the guy. It didn't bug her, as she was carrying a new family member in her belly. A son, to be exact. Dipper had studied parenting in so many ways. Wendy did so as well. Dipper and Wendy are sitting on a couch, while admiring Wendy's belly and gently rubbing it.)

Dipper: Annabel, I wonder what you'll look like.^^  
Wendy: She'll look so amazing.^^

They were talking to Annabel, who had yet to be born, but even though she was still inside her mother's belly, her parents were already bonding with her.

Dipper- I hope she can hear us.  
Wendy- I know she can.  
Dipper- I just can't wait to finally see her.  
Wendy- it's best to be patient, Dipper.  
Dipper- I know.  
Wendy- speaking of which... 3... 2... 1!  
Dipper- wait... SAY WHAT?!  
Wendy- Dipper, my water broke... ANNABEL'S ON HER WAY!

Dipper: OH MY GOSH! TO THE CAR!  
Wendy: C'mon!

It's mad scramble to the car! The lovers are able to drive to the hospital, and Wendy is put in the emergency room. Dipper calls Mabel, and she's there very quickly. The two siblings are in the waiting room, with Mabel being excited for Annabel's birth, as well as Dipper being both excited and nervous.

Mabel: Wow, Bro Bro! Annabel's about to be born soon!^^ You okay? You look like you're about to vomit!  
Dipper: Be…cause I…AM nervous. I-I Feel like I c-could…faint!

Mabel- BRO! Wendy's the one going thru excruciating pain right now!  
Dipper- I know!  
Mabel- then WHY aren't you in there with her?!  
Dipper- aren't the husbands supposed to stay in the waiting room?  
Mabel- not unless the wives tell them to. You get in there and comfort her. I'll call everyone and let them know.

(Dipper goes into the room, apologizing constantly)

Dipper: Oh my gosh Wendy! I'm sorry for not being in here to comfort you here!  
Wendy(Chuckles): Relax. I'm fine. I can see why you didn't do so. It was just a mistake.  
Pacifica: I'm glad to help you. Push again!

Back outside, Mabel's pals had arrived.

Grenda: OH MY GOSH. WE'RE GONNA BE AUNTS! THIS IS AMAZING.  
Candy: Is our brand new niece gonna have a good name?  
Mabel: Dipper named her after Wendy's mom: Annabel  
Grenda: It sounds pretty.  
Mabel: Wendy's mom would love that.

new voice- she would... if she was still around.  
*they all turn to see Manly Dan, Wendy's brothers, Soos, Stan, Ford and Dipper and Mabel's parents*  
Mabel- man, you all got here quick.  
Ford- we knew Annabel would be here any day now.  
Stan- so we've been staying in town recently so we could avoid a long trip.  
Mabel- you all have been in town... and you didn't tell me?  
Stan- why get in your personal business sweetie? You got enough on your plate what with being the godmother and all.  
Mabel- WHAT?!  
Stan- wait... I wasn't supposed to tell her that, was I?  
Ford- I wasn't even supposed to tell YOU, but you had to break out that cider...  
Stan- it was our birthday, bro! Besides, Soos bought it.  
Soos- oh yeah, pass the blame onto ME why don't ya...

~in the hospital room...~  
Dipper- you're doing great honey, Annabel's almost here!  
Wendy- usually I'm tough as nails... but even I can't take THIS kind of pain! I don't wanna do this anymore!  
Pacifica- to late to back out of that now. Now PUSH, she's almost here!  
*Wendy screams as she continues to push and finally they all hear crying*  
Pacifica- Congratulations! Annabel's here!  
*Wendy falls back against her pillow, sighing in relief*  
*Pacifica cuts the umbilical cord, cleans up Annabel and wraps her in a pink blanket*  
Pacifica- here ya go... mommy and daddy.  
*Pacifica places the baby in Wendy's arms, as tears begin to form in the corner of Dipper's eyes*  
Wendy- hi there...  
*Dipper finally gets ahold of his voice*  
Dipper- Wendy...?  
Wendy- go ahead and let everyone in Dipper. I know they're all probably waiting right outside.

~outside in the waiting room...~  
*Dipper opens the door*  
Dipper- everyone, there's someone we want you to meet. C'mon!  
*Dipper holds the door open as everyone walks in*  
Wendy- guys, say hello to Annabel Mabeline Pines.  
Mabel- ...Mabeline?  
Dipper- yep, she's not only named after her grandmother, she's also named after her auntie.  
Mabel- ah, bro! *hugs Dipper* Oh, BTW, congratulations.  
Pacifica- oh, everyone, get in for a picture! Oh, and don't worry; the flash is off.

The photo is taken.

Pacifica: My medical training paid off! Ahhhh…I'm the FIRST NorthWest to do a GREAT thing.  
Dipper: You know it!^^

Wendy starts cradling Annabel.

Wendy: She doesn't have a soft spot on her head. Why's that?  
PAcifica: It seems she's inherited your genes in that way. She's resistant and tough.  
Dipper: In more ways than that. ^^ (Strokes her soft, crimson hair.

Annabel then attempted to "speak".

Everyone was amazed. Actually, that's be an UNDERSTATEMENT. This amazing event was awesome!

Mabel: Squweeeeeeeee! Aunt MayMay's teeny treasure talks!  
Annabel: Squeak!  
Mabel: SQUWEEEEE!  
Dipper: She's inherited my genes as well.

Candy and Grenda joined in, admiring Anna.

Candy: Oh happy, happy BABY!^^

Ford- everyone, she's not talking, she's just making noises. It'll be 6 months or more before she's talking real words. Although...  
Stan- no way Ford! You are NOT using a mind-reading device on a newborn baby.  
Ford- but...  
Dipper- I second that great-uncle Ford; I'm not risking my daughter!  
Wendy- you tell 'im hon!  
Ford- alright, alright, geez. *rolls his eyes, but still admires Annabel*  
Wendy- Dipper, you're turn.  
*Dipper now gets a chance to hold Annabel*  
Mabel- scrap-book-urtunity! scrap-book-urtunity! scrap-book-urtunity!  
Pacifica- no worries, Mabel, I'm taking the pics. I'll email 'em to you.  
Candy- besides, this is more for Annabel's baby book than for a scrap-book.  
*Annabel starts whining a bit and Dipper kisses her atop the head*  
Dipper- don't worry, daddy's here.  
*Annabel calms down and yawns*  
Pacifica- alright guys, I gotta plenty of room on this camera, and we need a pic of Annabel with everyone here.  
Dipper- I bet your dad could fit her in one hand...  
Wendy- he can still do that with ME!  
Manly Dan- now that's an exaggeration hon... I can LIFT you with one hand! But I'm not gonna risk Annabel.

*Everyone is given a chance to hold Annabel, Pacifica taking pictures of everyone*

Pacifica: I guess this starts a new generation of Mystery hunters!

Wendy- she's a bit to young for that now.  
Dipper- besides, she's gonna need some back up first.


	4. Chapter 4

Based on this picture that frikineitor143 drew. art/Monster-falls-Monster-dance-535317257

Pacifica- c'mon, it's like you've got FOUR left legs now!  
Dipper- hey, not my fault this tile floor is slippery!

(It had been a week since an ancient spell was unleashed upon the town, turning the inhabitants into monsters, some more slowly than others)

Dipper: I still have LEGS, Pacifica!  
Pacifica: Well, the other girls don't ride on MY back.

Dipper- hey, I'd give YOU a ride, but you don't exactly fit... and you end up nearly strangling me.  
Pacifica- naga-like instincts, Pines! I can't help it!  
Dipper- wait a minute... where'd Mabel go?  
Pacifica- probably in the tub. You know she can't last long outta the water.

Wendy, who had become a wolf-girl, came towards them.

Wendy: We even have to keep Ospreys from attacking her.  
Dipper: Do I have to give you a ride now?  
Pacifica: Well, she'll only give you fleas.

Wendy- EXCUSE ME?! I DO NOT have fleas! And at least I can attract a guy without hypnotizing him!

(Dipper jumps back into Pacifica's arms)

Dipper: WENDY! Don't startle me like that!  
PAcifca: Yeah! Deer get startled easily, Wendy! Sit!

Wendy- *rolls her eyes* That won't work on me; you guys may have let your monster instincts overtake you, but I haven't.

Pacifica: How are you adapting to your new monster form?  
Dipper: I've a much bigger appetite, and eat tons of plants. Even some that people can't eat, but deer can.  
Pacifica: I won't let Wendy chase you, Dipper. I can turn her into a statue!

Dipper- she's not gonna do THAT! ...but I have seen her eating a lot of raw meat lately.  
Pacifica- I know. And I had to triple make sure none of the hors d'oeuvres had bacon or else she'd be going crazy right now.

Pacifica: Has Soos completed the water carrier for her?  
Mabel: Yeah!

Dipper, Wendy, and Pacifica look to see Mabel as a mermaid, rolling over in a high-tech mobile tank of water.

Dipper: How's being aquatic treating you?  
Mabel: Well, I've got a craving for fish, crabs, clams, oysters, and shrimps. It's like, I gotta EAT!  
Dipper: Same with me and plants!  
Pacifica: You've also got two stomachs now.  
Dipper: We're ALL giving in to our new monster instincts.  
Wendy: I'M not. (She itches herself with her foot)

Dipper- you so sure?  
Wendy- I was able to do that before I changed. You may not know this, but I'm very flexible, human or werewolf.  
Mabel- at least you don't got parts of your body falling off like Robbie. I swear I've had to re-sew his arms back on 12 times since the change.  
Wendy- Let Tambry do that for you, she is a succubus now; she feeds on his love.  
Dipper- you know I can't help but wonder how Soos was able to make that, what with him being a slime creature now.  
Mabel- Grunkle Stand and Grunkle Ford helped. Being a gargoyle and owl creature didn't diminish their handy skills.

Pacifica: Is Soos having trouble staying solid? I could turn him into a statue.

Mabel- he can stay solid, he's just gooey.  
Dipper- and I'm not letting you turn my best bud into a statue!

Mabel: I'm thirsty!  
Dipper: Let's get her to the lake?  
Wendy: As long as she doesn't swallow sailors.^^

Later, at the lake…..Mabel is splashing around and swimming near a rocky beach, eating freshwater clams raw. Dipper is eating some shrubs, eating more than a normal human would.

Pacifica: Wow! You twins eat so much! More than you could before! MAybe I should go for that pig?  
Dipper: Mmmpphh. Don't bother. Mmmmm.  
Pacifica: That makes 5 pounds of plants you've eaten. Mabel's appetite might be bigger than YOUR's!^^  
Dipper: What makes you think that?  
Pacifica: I heard a guy singing while fishing over there, but I heard a splash, and when I looked again, the guy wasn't fishing, his gear was left there, and I'm certain that Mabel's following the legend of sirens and such.

Dipper: What are you saying?  
Pacifica: Look at her. She's got a content look on her face, licking her lips, and…..

BURP!

Pacifica:…..AND she made and unnaturally loud burp.  
Dipper: OMG. She just burped out a hat!  
Wendy: I'm nervous. Dipper's got TWO stomachs, and is part deer, so it makes SENSE to have a big appetite, but THIS is weird, even for our adventures.

Dipper- and what with all this happening after Summer-ween, I'm surprised it's still happening.  
Wendy- when you can, ask Ford when this'll be over... when he's not spitting up pellets.  
Mabel- guys, I didn't eat a fisherman, I just ate a sandwich he kept in his hat.  
Pacifica- who keeps a sandwich in their hat?  
Dipper- we're all monsters and you're curious about THAT?!

Dipper: PAcifica, are you eating rodents?  
Pacifica: No. Cows and pigs.  
Mabel: PIGS?!  
Wendy: You're scaring her.  
Pacifica: I'm telling the truth though.

(one of her hair snakes hisses)

Pacifica: Shut up, Rolf.

Mabel- you named them all?  
Pacifica- I can't exactly style them, so what else am I supposed to do? Besides Mabel, I can't eat your pig; he keeps flying out of my reach.  
Mabel- Waddles grew wings?  
Dipper- I guess this monster spell didn't just effect the humans.

PAcifica: Hold on fellas, I'M hungry.

She slithers into the forest, squeezing sounds are heard, a loud GULP is heard, and she slithers back with a massive bulge in her stomach, licking her lips)

Dipper: WHAT did you eat?  
Pacifica: Ummmm…..an Elk and wolf?  
Dipper: Wolves don't live around here. A coyote. But…..an ELK?  
Pacifica: Dipper, I'm NOT a cannibal. Relax.

Dipper- OK, this town does not have enough to fill our dietary needs. I need to talk to Grunkle Ford and see if there's a cure for this spell.

Pacifica: Yeah, let's get going! (Another hair snake start hissing in her nostril) Matt! Knock it off!

Dipper- maybe you should get a haircut.  
*all of Pacifica's snakes squeak in terror*

Pacifica: Don't scare them!

Mabel- Dip, you can complain later; I'm getting the need to get back home here!  
Wendy- I got this. *puts Mabel on her back and runs to the Mystery Shack*

Later…..

Mabel is splashing around in the tub, getting water on the floor, making leaks.

Mabel- thanks for taking me here Wendy.  
Wendy- can't let one of my best friends suffocate to death.

Pacifica- alright, so you're just gonna go downstairs and ask Ford how to cure all this?  
Dipper- unless he and Stan are having an aerial dogfight again. I'm surprised Stan is able to fly so high what with being a living statue and all.  
Pacifica- I don't remember using my powers on him.  
Dipper- He's a gargoyle; they turn into statues during the day and come to life at night.

Mabel: I thought that gargoyles turning into statues during the day was only in that Disney cartoon.  
Dipper: Gargoyles, it was called.

Downstairs…..

Ford: Kids! WWHHOOOOOOOOOO'S there?  
Pacifica: Seriously? Owl jokes?  
Ford: WHO are you to talk? Hoo!

Dipper- at least he's making jokes against himself and not us.  
Pacifica- you're right dear.  
Dipper- Pacifica...  
Pacifica- not THAT kind of deer.  
Ford- cute jokes, but what are you kids doing down here?  
Dipper- we need to know if you've found the cure for all this, and if you haven't, when will you?  
Ford- I'm trying, but Stan won't come down here to help me.  
Dipper- it's day-time, he's frozen as a statue now.  
Ford- oh... I didn't realize that. Well, once the books dry off I'll start looking for a cure.  
Dipper- they got wet?  
Ford- sorta, the handy-man picked them up with his gooey hands.

PAcifica: That MORON! UGH.  
Dipper: SOOS! C'mere!

Ford- he's not here. His girlfriend came by and they've been gone all day.  
Dipper- oh, Melody flew in?  
Ford- yes... literally. She's turned into a half-bird creature.  
Dipper- so... this monster disease is spreading across Oregon?

Pacifica: Great. I'm gonna be a Naga for the rest of my life!  
Dipper: Calm down, we'll find a way!  
Wendy: We'd BETTER find a way.

Dipper- Wendy, how'd you get down here?  
Wendy- you left the door open. I kinda freaked being stuck in the elevator for a bit though.  
Ford- it seems beastly instinct are starting to take those effected by the spell over. We need to get working on the cure. *lets out a giant screech like an eagle* That... wasn't intentional...  
Dipper- Grunkle Ford, hold on for a bit... *turns the light on* Wait... you're not half owl... you're a GRIFFIN!

(The fur on Wendy's back stands up as she snarls at Ford)

Dipper: Calm down Wendy!  
PAcifica: I've got a special power!  
Dipper: PAcifica!

(Pacifica starts to turn Ford into stone out of defense.)

Dipper- you two CHILL! He's not doing anything wrong.  
*Dipper has Pacifica stop, and he's only stone from the waist down*  
Dipper- now change him back.  
Pacifica- uh... I don't know how...  
Ford- oy, Dipper, looks like it's up to you. The journals should have dried off by now.

Pacifica opens the journal.

Pacifica- "Alright, it seems the ingredients we need are spread across Gravity falls. We need two underwater plants from the lake, two roots from in the forest, and a giant cauldron full of boiling water to mix it all in."  
Dipper- alright, that seems easy enough. You and Mabel can get the plants from the lake, Wendy and I'll head into the forest and get the roots, and Ford can stay here to boil the water."  
Pacifica- hold up, there's one more thing, after everything's mixed together, a special incantation has to be recited while the cauldron is lifted into the sky.  
Dipper- but... none of us can do that.  
new voice- except for one!  
*entering the dungeon is Stan*  
Ford- Stanley, where you been?  
Stan- frozen as stone all day. One of the hindrances of being a gargoyle, but no worries, once the potions finished I'll take it outside and lift it into the sky.  
Pacifica- hold on; it has to be brewed outside, not inside.  
Stan- easy fix. *lifts Ford and carries him outside*  
Pacifica- alright, I'll get Mabel and then we'll all set out to get the ingredients.

Stan: Get going. I got frozen while taking a leak outside.

(Everyone laughs)

Ford: Must've been awkward.  
Pacifica: Just do your part.  
Dipper: Let's get going!

*upstairs*  
Mabel- *to Pacifica* alright, just lemme get in my giant tank and we'll head to the lake.  
Pacifica- luckily being a Naga also makes me a better swimmer.

Wendy- think you can keep up with me?  
Dipper- I need to track down the roots and you need to dig 'em up. We can do this.

Dipper and Wendy go hiking by a stream, searching for the plants that'll provide the roots required.

Dipper: Being part deer, I now have great knowledge of the region's plants.  
Wendy: Well, that's just a give.  
Dipper: Look over there!

Dipper points to a sandy bank, where some violet tube-like flowers are growing.

Wendy: Dad tells me to stay away from those plants.  
Dipper: Their roots are what we need!  
Wendy: Alright!^^

*Dipper grabs the plants and tries to pull them out*  
Dipper- DAMN! These are some deep roots!  
Wendy- I got this.  
*Wendy starts digging until she's halfway into the ground and is able to pull the plants out with ease*

~at the lake...~  
Mabel- you ready, Pacifica?  
Pacific- let's do this!  
*Both she and Mabel dive deep into the water*

Mabel- hey, our appetites have been increased with these monstrous appearances.  
Pacifica- we're ALL gonna have huge stomachaches when we turn back to normal...

They reach the plants. Pacifica gets them, but Mabel is then distracted by a hook with a chunk of fish attached to it!

Mabel: Oh my! (Licks her lips)

On the surface, a government boat is trying to get samples of the town's monsters. They've got a big collection already.

Agent #1: Anything yet?  
Agent#2: Even though, it's been successful, an aquatic creature would help us.

the agents are Trigger and Powers)

Powers- what're we gonna keep it in? It's not like we have a tank up here.  
Trigger- dead or alive, we'll still have a lot more proof.

~under water...~  
*Mabel swims towards the bait, but Pacifica tries to stop her*  
*Pacifica wraps her naga-tail around Mabel's body, holding her back*  
*Mabel looks back and Pacifica shaking her head, as she's unable to talk under-water*  
*Mabel just frowns and slaps Pacifica with her fish-tail, causing the Naga to let go*  
*Mabel bites into the bait and the hook catches her lip, and the agents pull her up*

Trigger- YES! Caught one!  
Powers- reel it in!  
*Trigger and Powers pull the rod and reel Mabel in*  
Trigger- oh my goodness! A mermaid!  
Powers- with all the creatures we have in the cage here, this isn't a surprise*  
*Mabel is screaming in pain from the hook in her lip, and Trigger and Powers throw her in the cage with the others*  
*the others are Wendy's friends; Thompson as a Satyr, Robbie as a zombie, Tambry as a succubus, Lee as a Na'vi, and Nate as a were-leopard*  
the group- Mabel!  
Lee- oh no, they got her now!  
*with a lack of water, Mabel's face begins to turn blue as she begins gasping*  
Thompson- guys, she's suffocating! What do we do?!  
Tambry- hey, I'd use my powers to seduce the agents to letting us go, but I can't get this blindfold off!  
Robbie- and my fingers fell off trying to get it untied!  
*with what little consciousness she has left, Mabel yanks off Robbie's arm and sew back on his fingers, then throws it outta the cage*  
Robbie- ah, I get it!  
*Robbie mentally controls his arm and trips the agents, then takes the key from Powers pocket*

*As Robbie uses his arm to free them from the cage, deep under the water, something whizzes past Pacifica*  
Pacifica- *thinking* what was THAT?!

~on the surface...~  
*Something bursts from the water and launches at the boat*  
Deep voice- LET GO OF MY FRIEND!  
*Grenda lands onto the boat with octopus tentacles like Ursula*  
*Grenda grabs the agents and flings them into the water as the cage is unlocked*  
lighter voice- seems we came in the nick of time  
*Candy climbs up, now a water goblin*  
*Lee lifts up Mabel, now unconscious, and throws her into the water*

*Pacifca sees Mabel land and pulls her under so she can start breathing again*

~back in the forest~  
*Dipper and Wendy are heading back to the mystery shack with their roots*  
Dipper- do you get the feeling that we just missed a lot of action?  
Wendy- nah, not really...

Mabel- hey! You're not the one with an unapproved lip piercing!  
Pacifica- you could've pulled it out.  
Mabel- it hurts!  
Stan- we'll fix all this later, did you kids get the ingredients!  
Wendy- we did.  
Pacifica- same here.  
*Wendy, Mabel, Pacifica and Dipper all hand Ford the root and plants and he puts them in the cauldron of boiling water*  
Ford- now when this turns green and a large puff of smoke comes out, then it'll be ready. Stanley will then fly into the air with this cauldron and once he's above the tallest tree he will let it go. Then the cure will be distributed and everyone'll turn back to normal.  
Stan- myself included?  
Ford- of course.  
Stan- then... how am I gonna land safely on the ground without my wings?

Soos: I'll catch you Stan!  
Stan: I get the feeling that you'd be only too eager to do so.

Stan lifts the immense cauldron into the air, and a wave of pure magical energy is released. People who had become monsters are transforming back into people. The group is returned to their normal forms as Stan falls onto Soos, with the cauldron landing nearby.

Soos: OOF!  
Stan: I say medical treatment is needed for Soos.  
Soos: Ooog!  
Dipper: Pacifica! You've become fat!

Pacifica DID become bloated, due to the immense meal she had as a Naga.

Pacifica: BUUURRRPPP! We probably should have waited a week before doing this.

Ford- I forgot to mention there would be some nasty side effects to using this cure. You'll be back in shape tomorrow morning, but don't expect to get a good nights sleep.  
Pacifica- why would my body shape effect my sleep?  
Ford- whatever is ingested soon gets digested.  
Pacifica- uh-oh...  
Dipper- I'm happy I just ate some leafy greens.  
Mabel- the fish hook is still stuck in my lip!

Ford: I'll see what I can do.

(He pulls a first aid kit form his coat)

Mabel: What're you doing?  
Ford: Pulling it out. (Produces some tweezers)  
Dipper: Be careful!

Ford- C'mon, I just cured a monster virus. I can pull out a fish hook out of my great-niece.  
Dipper- without hurting her?

Ford: Let's find out!  
MAbel: Careful!

Stan- Dammit Ford, NO! We're taking her to the hospital for this.  
Ford- with all the debacle that's been going on today, the line to get in is probably 5 miles long.  
Stan- I'd rather she wait and get it removed painlessly then try and explain to her parents why she's missing her lower lip.

Ford: Want me to take her there?  
Soos: I'll go with her.

(That night, Pacifica shares a bed with Dipper while Mabel gets the hook removed)

Pacifica: I worried Dipper.  
Dipper: She'll be back in a few hours. Maybe she can make new pajamas for you. You need need new ones.  
Pacifica: I've gained 58 pounds with that monster stuff.

(Dipper snuggles Pacifica)

Dipper: You're soft.^^  
Pacifica: Thanks

Dipper- kinda feels better laying down without 2 additional legs.  
Pacifica- and at least I have legs to fit on the bed.

~downstairs...~  
Stan- I gotta say, it feels better to know I won't turn to stone in the morning.  
Ford- so true, and at least I don't have the urge to kill every rodent I see.  
both- but I'm gonna miss the wings... *look at each other* JINX!

Soos returns with Mabel from the doctor.

Mabel: They let me keep the hook!  
Ford: You got off the hook this time! Hahaha!  
Soos: Dude, enough with the fish jokes.

Ford- I thought you were gonna make the joke. I just wanted to beat you to the punch.  
Stan- you didn't, I got the last glass. *throws the empty pitcher of fruit punch away*  
Ford- not THAT kind of punch Stanley. And I thought you were jinxed...  
Stan- I thought you were.  
Ford- point taken.  
Mabel- well, I'm going to bed.  
Ford- you might need this. *tosses Mabel her camera*  
Mabel- ...I think I know why! *runs upstairs to see Pacifica and Dipper both asleep, snuggling each other*

They don't notice her at first.

Dipper: Oh man. Pacifica, you're just so SOFT.^^  
Pacifica: I think you're entranced by this. I gotta do something about this fat.

Dipper- you remember what Ford said, you'll be back to normal by tomorrow.

Mabel is astonished by PAcifica's new weight.

Pacifica- *face turns green* uh oh... *jumps out of bed and rushes to the bathroom*  
Dipper- what just happened?  
*they both hear Pacifica barfing in the bathroom*  
Mabel- I think she's losing weight the normal teenage way  
Dipper- Bulimia is not normal, Mabel...

PAcifica: I'm not losing weight, I'm BARFING! (Barfs more)  
Dipper: Need help?  
Pacifica: Yeah!

(Dipper runs to Pacifica, using one hand to grab her plump belly, the other to stroke her back.)

Dipper: Let it out.  
Pacifica: I think I ate something bad!

Mabel- probably all those live animals...  
*Pacifica's belly begins to deflate as she continues to hurl*

Pacifica: Mabel? PLEASE get me lots of water!

Mabel- yeah, you need to rehydrate... can't believe I missed such a great scrap-book-urtunity.

Dipper: This ISN'T a good time.  
Pacifica: WATER!

*Mabel grabs a bottle and runs it up to Pacifica so she can rehydrate*

(Pacifica brushes her teeth, rinses, and drinks like heck)

Pacifica: Thanks! I'm still plump, but I'll be alright.

Dipper- just don't make a habit of this. Anorexia isn't as healthy as so many of those wannabe cheerleaders think it is.

Pacifica: I heard that my dad makes MONEY off those people.

Dipper- how?  
Pacifica- he set up a rehab center, charges a huge amount for admission, and cuts a lot of costs on the techniques those so-called 'doctors' use. More than half the patients end up turning back to their addictions and bad habits.

Wendy: That's unnaturally EVIL!

Pacifica- it's my dad…..


	5. Chapter 5

It was The Fourth of July in Gravity Falls. Dipper, Wendy, and Mabel were going to the lake to pick out spots for firework watching. Dipper had a blue bow tie and Mabel had a blue skirt and a red and white striped sweater with a blue-bordered white star on the front. A blue bow with tiny silver stars and silver star earrings completed the outfit. Wendy was wearing a blue shirt.

Dipper- this is so weird, we just celebrated summer-ween less than a week ago and now we're celebrating another summer holiday.  
Mabel- too bad there's no candy for the forth of July.  
Wendy- but there is an amazing fireworks display at the lake later. We better get going if we wanna get good seats.  
Dipper- it's only noon.  
Wendy- so? Some people set up their seats at 5 AM! Let's get going!

(They go down to the lake, where it's beach has food and drink vendors right by a spot with grass and sand)

Wendy: This looks like an ideal spot!

?-guys! Over here!  
*they look over and see Soos, Stan, Ford, Pacifica, Gideon, Old Man McGucket and Robbie on a large group of blankets*  
Dipper- what are they all doing together?  
Mabel- reunited the cipher circle, duh!

Wendy: Even though Bill's dead?

Dipper- why not get the entire group together?  
Mabel- we... almost... stopped him! We should all be friends.  
Wendy- well... we're all on good terms. Why not?

(They sit down at the circle)

Wendy- so... what up with this group?  
Robbie- figured if we're the one who could've stopped Bill, why not try to get along more?  
Gideon- had we not argued so much we actually COULD have stopped him.  
Stan- hey, it was my fault the circle didn't work.  
Ford- but you made the ultimate sacrifice.  
McGucket- that's why your statue's bigger.  
Soos- they're all the same size as the six of us.  
Pacifica- at least they're better than the old statue we used to have.  
Mabel- Pacifica, that's your great great grandfather!  
Pacifica- he was a waste shoveling village idiot, I don't care anymore. And his statue wasn't SOLID GOLD like yours are.  
Dipper- yeah, that's kinda cool.  
Ford- not from my perspective.  
Stan- oh, spend 3 days as a solid gold statue and suddenly gold is bad.

Wendy: I wonder what would happen if we formed the complete wheel?  
Dipper: A massive energy blast?  
Mabel: Fireworks!

(Everyone looks uneasy at the idea)

Stan- I already let you kids play with fireworks once, I'm not doing it again.  
Ford- WHAT?!  
Stan- bro, we're not responsible parental figures; we're uncles! We're supposed to let the kids do dumb things!

Ford: Did you let them snuggle Komodo Dragons too?!

Stan- I ain't THAT dumb, sixxer! I wouldn't let them play with fireworks unattended... I just let them put out the flames with water-balloons. Speaking of which... *picks up a box full of water-balloons* Who's up for a fight?  
Gideon- no! My hair can't get wet!  
Pacifica- same here!  
Robbie- at least lemme take off my hoodie first.  
McGucket- I wanna do it!  
Wendy- whatever, might as well.  
Dipper- you guys are going down!  
Mabel- everyone; gang up on Dipper!

(She's soaked right away by Dipper's balloon)

Wendy: I'm with Dipper!  
Pacifica: So am I!  
Dipper: Thanks girls!

(They get more water balloons as Robbie decides to join them)

Robbie- c'mon McGucket! Mabel and I need back-up!  
Mabel- you're not supposed to throw them at YOURSELF!  
McGucket- says you! *throws another one in the air to fall on him*  
Stan- you wanna get in on this?  
Ford- ...why not? But you better duck and cover cause I've got a heck of a throwing arm!

(Mabel gets soaked when she's caught off guard by Robbie)

Robbie: Get your head out of the glitter and soak each other!

Mabel- FREE FOR ALL!  
*everyone starts throwing water balloons at each other*

(Eventually, the water balloons have been depleted)

Gideon- good thing we didn't get involved.  
Pacifica- seriously, these people have no idea on proper hair care...

Robbie: Here! (He throws a water balloon at them)

Gideon- NO! My perfect hair! That takes 4 hours!  
Pacifica- seriously? Mine only takes 2...

Ford: You didn't get my new teleportation device soaked!

Stan- I told you not to put it in your pocket. But since I knew you wouldn't listen I put it in a waterproof bag.

(The teleportation device starts going nuts and starts sparking)

Teleportation Device: Location of teleport: Komodo Islands.

Ford- uh-oh...  
Stan- hopefully it doesn't take all of us.  
Ford- STANLEY!  
Teleportation Device- party number; 10.  
Ford- hang tight!  
*the entire group is teleported*

It's nighttime. The group is in a scrubland with tall grass, a few palm trees and a pond nearby)

Pacifica: Where are we?  
Dipper: The Teleportation Device said the destination.  
Ford: We're on one of the Komodo Islands! (He shines his light at a Komodo Dragon that's only 29 feet away from them)

Dipper- everyone, back away slowly...

(Ford gets in front of the group)  
Ford: I've fought against loads of dangerous creatures. I know what to do!  
Stan: We need the fat guys to distract it while everyone else escapes!

Soos and Gideon- HEY!

Stan: Ford! Come up with a better idea!

Ford- fine, we need to get running. My device won't work here, we need to get to a more spacious area before we can go back. Get running everybody!

(Everyone retreats to an open area by a lake as the Komodo Dragon is chasing them)

Pacifica: Why is it nighttime here?  
Wendy: I dunno!  
Dipper: We're on the other side of the world!

Stan- knock the location off our list when we set sail, Ford.  
Ford- noted. Now here we go! *presses the button on his teleporter, but they don't land in Gravity Falls*  
Gideon- WOAH! Any reason this place is so crowded?  
Mabel- because it's Hollywood.  
Robbie- how do you know?  
Dipper- the sign is a good indication. *points off to the distance and they all see the Hollywood sign*

Wendy: Does anyone know if we can ask for assistance from celebrities?

Ford- no need. My teleporter works, but it's not taking us to the right locations.  
Mabel- must be stuck on 'shuffle'  
Ford- say what?

Mabel: It picks random locations!  
Pacifica: I'll try it!

(Pacifica grabs it and teleports them to random areas. The Grand Canyon first.)

Wendy: We're at The Grand Canyon!  
Dipper: Pacifica, don't get too crazy with it!  
Pacifica: I wonder what mysteries are here?  
Ford: I dunno.

Stan- but I see that look in your eyes Ford, you wanna know. But I DON'T. I wanna go home.  
Gideon- is there any way to change the settings?  
Robbie- maybe that thing with the twisted lines on the screen.  
Pacifica- looks like the shuffle mode on an iPhone.

(Ford looks at the settings to find that it's set on shuffle mode and the next location is Disney World)

Pacifica: I've been there quite a few times!

Dipper- not surprising.  
Mabel- we've been to Disneyland though.  
Stanley- we've never been to either.

(They teleport again, and appear right outside of Cinderella's Castle)

Mabel- O...  
Pacifica- ...M...  
both- ...G!

(The tourists don't even act surprised that they appeared in Main Street USA)

Wendy: I've always wanted to come here!  
Dipper: Shall we go on some rides?  
Mabel: Rides!

ord- everyone, it's best that we don't get to excited or break apart as a group.  
Stan- not to mention it'll probably take FOREVER to get on a ride! Do you see how long the lines are?  
Dipper- well it is the middle of the summer, most of the tourists here have kids who are outta school.

Ford: I could teleport us to another location.

Stan- just take us home!  
Ford- I can't shut off the random setting. I need more supplies.

Pacifica: I'll ask someone for parts. I'm a regular tourist here.

Dipper- wait a sec, Grunkle Ford, lemme see that. *takes the teleportation ray and inspects it* Anyone got an iPhone and charger?  
Robbie- got my phone.  
Gideon- I got the charger.  
*Dipper plugs the phone into the teleportation ray then pulls up the keyboard on the phone*  
Dipper- alright, lets just type it in...  
*Dipper Types in 'Gravity Falls'*  
Dipper- stand together everyone!

(They all arrive back at the lake)

Ford- how did you do that?!  
Dipper- iPhone.  
Ford- you have a phone in your eye?  
Mabel- it's a cell phone, Grunkle Ford.  
Ford- a what phone?  
*most of the group face-palms while Stan and Ford look confused*

Stan: I don't get technology!  
Ford: Tell me about iPhones!

Dipper- kind of a long history Grunkle Ford.  
Mabel- I mean, you still don't understand the internet, and that would take YEARS to explain.

Pacifica- maybe we should help out.  
Robbie- we ARE the generation who knows a lot about tech.  
Wendy- even if some us can't afford all of it.  
Gideon- we're part of the group now. Might as well help Pines twins 2.o explain tech to the original pines twins.

(Pacifica pulls out her phone, and begins to describe the internet to Ford, which takes about a few hours)

Ford- so fascinating! An entire system of information available 24/7! And so many methods of communication, entertainment, and many other things! Are there any negative sides to this?  
Stan- yeah, now kids can't go 2 seconds without having some kinda screen near their face...

Wendy: It beats a Komodo Dragon chasing you!  
Dipper: You'd get exercise.  
Pacifica: Wendy, would your dad want to tackle a Komodo Dragon?

Wendy- nope, he's afraid of lizards. And ever since The Weirdmaggedon he's been REALLY on edge.

Pacifica: Do Salamanders freak him out? Ha ha!  
Dipper: Salamanders are amphibians.  
Pacifica: They still look like lizards.


End file.
